Was it Justified?
by Arcade Android
Summary: Raylan and Boyd share a moment in the woods that confuses and angers the two (mostly Raylan). Was a one shot, but I might continue with it.


Chapter One

The last thing Raylan remembered was being separated from Rachel and Tim. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. The look on his face was nothing short of annoyance. He instantly remembered being hit in the back of the head by a shotgun by the man the marshals were after. Raylan found himself in what seemed to be some sort of shed. And by the looks of it, the sun had already set.

"Well it's about time you woke up."

Raylan didn't mistake the voice at all.

"What in God's name are you doing here Boyd?" Raylan looked at the shadow across from him.

"Now don't you remember Raylan? You and your marshal buddies asked for my assistance with catching the very man who got us into this predicament." Boyd said.

"I'm a little fuzzy." Raylan replied. "So why don't you explain more to me?"

"Reynold Waynes, big time coke dealer, moved himself down to Harlan County for the business. Little did he know that there's some tough competition here. He was ratted out by someone and you took no hesitation in catching him. But as you can clearly see…he caught us." Boyd explained.

Raylan peeked through the shed door, and saw a man standing in front of it, armed. He quietly made his way to the back of the shed.

"Here, we can unscrew some of these panels." Raylan whispered. "Look around for something small and sharp."

Boyd stepped softly around the shed, and came across a small toolbox.

"You'd think they'd empty the shed fully before storing people in it." He said quietly. "Here." He tossed Raylan a screwdriver.

Raylan quickly took out the screws in the panels of the shed. Behind the shed was a clear shot to the woods. Raylan motioned Boyd to follow him and the two found themselves running through the Harlan woods. After running and walking for a good hour they took a break.

"I don't think they noticed yet." Boyd said, catching his breath.

"Let's hope they didn't, or we're dead." Raylan replied. "Christ, I'm getting tired."

"I don't even know if we're going in the right direction." Boyd said.

"Let's just stop here for now." Raylan said.

"No darker than down in the mines, that's for sure." Boyd said sitting on a fallen tree.

"Yeah except back then we had helmets with lights on em." Raylan sat a few feet away from Boyd.

"Remember the time everyone thought you didn't make it?" Boyd said. "Everyone's scrambling around, running down the mines, and here you show up with one of those cake snacks."

"Yeah, the look on your face was priceless. I didn't know if you were gonna hug me or shove that cake down my throat. Knowing you, you'd probably do both." Raylan replied.

Boyd laughed.

"I felt so bad," Raylan said, "Scaring everyone like that."

"Yeah, people were pretty shaken up. They all loved you." Boyd said.

"What about you? You played it off, but did I manage to scare Boyd Crowder?" Raylan asked.

Boyd was silent for a minute.

"You're right, I wanted to do both. I wanted to run up to you, and hug you while shoving that cake down your throat. I thought I lost a good friend."

"Now look at us." Raylan said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we're on different sides of Harlan basically. Back then we shared the mine, now we're just on opposing sides." Raylan explained. "But we still manage to reminisce."

"Funny how that works." Boyd said.

"We should keep moving." Raylan sighed, and headed through the trees. Boyd followed.

"Careful." Raylan said as they moved down a hill.

Raylan heard Boyd curse. "I got my foot stuck." Boyd said.

"Well get it out." Raylan replied.

"Thank you Raylan for the lovely advi-"

Boyd lost his footing and fell into Raylan and the two were sent down the hill. When the two stopped spinning Boyd landed on top of Raylan.

"Jesus Christ Boyd! Watch where you step next time."

Boyd and Raylan were still for a second.

When Boyd leaned in, Raylan lifted his hands towards Boyd's face. The two embraced each other, and kissed aggressively. They tossed around a few times.

"I hate you Raylan." Boyd said, leaning in to kiss him again.

"I hate you more, Boyd." Raylan said irritably.

Raylan and Boyd turned around again and found themselves falling down another hill. Raylan groaned.

"Damn, that hurt." He muttered.

"The sun's coming up." Boyd exhaled.

"I think it's time to keep moving." Raylan said.

"Yeah." Boyd replied.

The two looked at each other for a minute.

"Nothing happened." Raylan spoke.

"Now Raylan I don't know what you're talking about." Boyd said, in that satirical tone Raylan had grown so fond and furious of.

….

Raylan put his hands over his eyes, the night had been long and he had strained his neck when sleeping in the shed. To top it off, he was bruised all over from falling down two hills filled with trees and their roots. Raylan glanced over at Boyd and blinked hard, there was also that.

Raylan and Boyd finally reached a road and began walking back towards civilization. When they hit a gas station, Raylan instantly went to the phone.

"Yeah we're alright." Raylan said. He gave Tim the name of the station and put the phone back on the hook.

"We're getting' picked up soon so don't busy yourself." Raylan said, leaning against the bare wall.

"And here I thought I was gonna make some new friends and maybe plan a little get together." Boyd replied sarcastically.

…..

"Raylan." Boyd said. "Raylan!" Boyd shook Raylan awake.

"What?" Raylan asked confused. "Oh."

Raylan and Boyd met Tim outside.

"How was your night?" Tim asked.

"Just, drive us home." Raylan said agitated.

Boyd passed Tim a look.

"We spent the better half of the night running through the woods." Boyd said.

"And fallin' down hills." Raylan added. "My neck is killing me."

The three got into the car and Raylan closed his eyes. Boyd sat in the back.

"I'm taking you two to the office, Art needs to ask you some questions." Tim said.

"No." Raylan moaned. "Christ I just wanna sleep."

"Don't act like such a child Raylan." Boyd joked.

Raylan turned towards him. "Boyd I am sick of your voice so would you please just shut the hell up."

"Fine."

"Jesus you two are like an old married couple." Tim said.

"No, no we're not." Raylan said.

"Not even close." Boyd added.

After Raylan and Boyd told Art almost everything that happened they both walked into the elevator about to go their separate ways.

"Are we not going to talk about it?" Boyd asked.

"Talk about what Boyd?" Raylan spat.

"Raylan would you just stop it with this attitude already?" Boyd asked.

"Boyd I don't want to talk about it because I don't know what the hell happened." Raylan said. "Let's just keep it that way."

The elevator opened and Raylan walked out.


End file.
